


Caught in the Light

by SuperFerret



Series: Coming Up Roses [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Caught, F/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFerret/pseuds/SuperFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanner was having a hard day and chose to relieve the stress alone in his office. Unfortunately, as his boss, M doesn't take notice of any privacy signs and catches him in somewhat of a delicate position. She chooses to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Light

Tanner had been bombarded with ignorant questions all day. What’s this? Why are we doing that? Does it have to be this way? Can’t _you_ do it? Will the budget cover that?

He shut himself in his office and collapsed back in his chair, rubbing his forehead. When his colleagues were supposed to be Britain’s elite they sometimes acted like total idiots but thankfully he was there to keep the ship running smoothly. He never let the mayhem reach M; he dealt with it all himself. She didn’t need to be bothered by the petty discrepancies caused by accounts. She worked hard enough already.

He leant back, switched on the ‘Privacy’ light outside his door and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. The silence was soothing and he made the most of every second before some other idiot would no doubt burst in and demand his attention. But for now he was alone.

His mind flickered back to M and reminded him of something Eve had shown him: a photograph, a naughty photograph. Eve had blurted out the whole story of how she came to be in possession of that photo and Tanner had been floored. M asked her to spend the day taking photos of her because she trusted her. Did she not trust him? He was just as trustworthy as Eve, if not more so considering his position in the hierarchy. 

He’d had this argument in his head several times and always returned to the same conclusion. It was because he had a prick and M probably thought that he would therefore be unable to keep it in his trousers. She had a point.

Tanner checked that his door was firmly shut before unlocking a drawer at his desk and retrieving a photograph that Eve didn’t know he’d kept hold of. From what he’d heard from Eve, this wasn’t the most explicit one that had been taken but it was enough for him.

M was laid back on her bed in bright red lacy underwear coyly eyeing the camera. With one last glance at the door, Tanner undid his trousers and released his stirring cock. He placed the photograph flat on his desk and slowly fisted himself imagining what it must be like to lick every inch of the woman before him. Her breasts would be more than enough to envelope his prick to let him fuck her there and those thin lips would look great wrapped around the head.

He rubbed himself faster and let out an audible groan just as the door opened to reveal the one woman he absolutely did not want to see: M.

Tanner froze. It was too late to hide the photo. It was too late to push his chair under the desk and hide what he was doing. M regarded him carefully before entering the room and closing the door behind her.

“So this is what that ‘Privacy’ light is for,” she said quietly. He couldn’t be sure if she was about to kill him or not. Death seemed a suitable option to him in that moment. “Where did you get that photo of me?”

“I found it,” he stuttered quickly, keen not to get Eve in as much trouble as him. He still hadn’t moved his hand. “I didn’t realise it was you.”

That was probably the worst lie he’d ever come up with but at least it gave M the option to pretend it wasn’t her and leave with some dignity. 

“Yes, you did,” she mewled. She stood still looking ready to pounce. “That’s very naughty of you. You could get into a lot of trouble for this.”

“Honestly, it was just a, er…” but what it was he had no idea. M was peering down her nose at his erect prick which for some reason just would not disappear as much as he willed it to.

“I can prove it’s me.” M slipped out of her shoes, rolled down her tights and hitched up her skirt. “Do you recognise this?”

He wanted to say “absolutely not, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” when in fact he recognised those lacy red knickers from the image he’d just been wanking over.

“Yes,” he replied lamely. Best not to lie any more if he wanted to keep his job.

“I saw Moneypenny on the way up,” she commented as she unbuttoned her shirt. “She said you were a bit overrun with work and I came to try and relieve some of that pressure. But now I see that you need relief of a different kind and I shall do my best to help you.”

She sauntered over to him in her bra and skirt, and placed herself on the floor between his legs. 

“Keep rubbing,” she ordered. 

He cautiously started moving again and realised he’d been holding his breath. Her wide eyes peeked innocently up at him, watching him fist himself. 

“Would you like me to do that for you? Or perhaps use my mouth and suck you off instead?” Tanner daren’t try and talk so he just nodded instead. She shuffled closer until Tanner could feel her warm breath on his balls. 

“Or would you rather I let you finish and I,” she kissed one of his balls, “could suck,” she kissed the other, “these instead?”

Tanner squirmed in his seat and groaned. She was such a little mix to tease him like that. With a life time of effort he removed his hand from his member and let it hang on his thigh. M licked her lips and kissed the tip of his cock. It was like an electric shock to him.

She placed the whole head in her mouth and circled her tongue over the tiny slit.

“Fuck,” he breathed. But that was nothing compared to the shudders of ecstasy caused by M slowly sinking her mouth onto his cock until it poked the back of her throat. When she surfaced she replaced her mouth with her hand and stroked him as she spoke to him.

“Do you do this every time that light’s on? What have you pictured me doing to you?”

He almost didn’t hear her over the pleasure ringing in his ears but he was conscious enough to mutter, “I fuck your tits, come down your throat, fuck you for hours.”

He thought he’d gone too far because M suddenly stopped stroking him but he was soon relieved to see it was just so she could remove her bra.

“Very well, we can do at least two of those things today. Perhaps the experience will stop you from needing to handle such crude photos.”

She wrapped her breasts around his throbbing shaft and he found himself thrusting up into them. This wasn’t how he pictured it. He did these filthy things to her but only after making love to her for hours and making her come several times first. He wanted to have her before she had him.

“No, stop,” he cried. 

He lifted M up and leant her against his desk before he got on his knees and hiked up her skirt. He could smell her arousal underneath the red knickers and he wasted no time in kissing over the fabric and feeling the damp spot right where he wanted to be. He kissed and licked over the fabric, letting the warmth of his breath set her going. 

He pulled the knickers aside and plunged his tongue against her clitoris. M’s moan sent shockwaves to his cock. He could fuck her so easily right now, slide in and have her over his desk but she wasn’t ready. He had to be sure.

Tanner stroked his fingers up and down her pussy lips whilst still focusing his tongue on her clit. Gradually he nudged the tip of two fingers against her entrance and pushed inside just deep enough for her to clench around them. She was as turned on as he was. 

“I want to fuck you,” he whined, his mouth all wet, staring at her with the same wide eyes she had just shown to him. “Can I fuck you?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” she breathed.

Without a second thought, he was so desperate with need, Tanner stood up and flipped her round so that M was bent over his desk. He slid his cock inside her as quickly as he could. He was so anxious to feel her walls around him that he couldn’t muster up any kind of technique or finesse; he slid inside her and only then could he pause. He waited for her to adjust to the sudden intrusion before he carried on.

M sneaked a hand to her clitoris and rubbed fast muttering, “fuck me now, fuck me now.”

It was mere seconds before M hit her climax and swore and moaned and writhed at the sensations burning through her. Her walls squeezed so hard that Tanner thought his cock was trapped in some sort of vice. It was bliss. He continued to fuck her through it and pound into her from behind.

He saw his cock sliding in and out of her, saw it thrusting into M, his boss, at his desk, in the middle of the day; fuck, this was insane. He held off for as long as he could before he came in several powerful slams against her body. He leant over her, breathing heavily, feeling every twitch and squeeze by his cock. 

Eventually he withdrew and cleaned himself up. M replaced her clothes and immediately headed for the door.

“Have I relieved your load enough for you to continue working now, Mr Tanner?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he sighed as he switched off the ‘Privacy’ light. 

“Good because I expect a report on the Korean crisis by 2pm. See you then.”

Tanner leant back and tried to let recent events sink in. Wow. Just wow.

Only then did he realise that 2pm was twenty minutes away and he hadn’t so much as started that report. He seriously doubted that she would accept his excuses for tardiness.

In fact, he mused, she’d probably brought the deadline forward on purpose.


End file.
